


Часть третья: Билли Лёрк. 15 лет спустя.

by VenusianLullaby



Series: Путь ассасина [4]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Poem - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianLullaby/pseuds/VenusianLullaby
Summary: Диалог Билли и Чужого.





	1. Dreadful Wale

Дауд пощадил меня,

Я ушла, как он и сказал.

Пятнадцать лет прошло.

Теперь я не та, что была раньше. 

Теперь я -- капитанша корабля.

Корабля, который я назвала в его честь,

И помогаю Эмили спасти Империю от той,

что заманила меня на свою сторону однажды.

Призраки прошлого следуют за мной.

Пора что-менять.

Пора рассказать императрице правду.


	2. Раскаяние

У всех есть секреты,

И вы заслужили знать мой.

Мне имя не Меган Фостер,

Мне имя — Билли Лёрк.

Наёмная убийца,

Член банды Дауда,

Помогавшая убить вашу мать.

Похитившая вас. 

Я не могу простить себя за это,

Не ожидаю, что простите вы меня.

Удачи вам в Дануолле,

Покончите с Делайлой навсегда.


	3. «Что я скажу...»

 

Что я скажу, когда увидимся мы вновь?

“Прости”.

Прости за то, что предала.

За то, что раньше не нашла тебя.

Надеюсь, ты простил меня,

А если нет - я вновь уйду,

И скажу спасибо.

Спасибо, что принял меня к себе

Тем утром месяца жатвы.

Спасибо, что дал мне второй шанс

Пятнадцать лет назад. 

Спасибо, что ты просто был.


	4. «Месяцы поисков привели меня в Карнаку»

Месяцы поисков привели меня в Карнаку,

На родину твою. 

В боксёрском клубе тебя держат,

Как боевого пса. 

Что ж, они об этом пожалеют,

Когда я найду способ

Освободить тебя. 


	5. «Ты всё-таки нашла меня»

Ты всё-таки нашла меня.

Что ж, вот так встреча.

Не нужно слов --

Что было, то прошло.

Зла на тебя я не держу.

Давай возьмёмся за работу —

Есть у меня цель:

Покончить с тем, кто обрушил на мир хаос,

Кто создал меня,

Делайлу, 

Корво,

И чёрт знает кого ещё.

Уйдёт он — уйдёт и этот хаос. 


	6. «Аббатство учит нас...»

Аббатство учит нас,

Что все наши грехи — 

Вина Чужого, 

А Бездна — 

Источник хаоса,

Страданий.

Дауд хочет, чтобы я

Помогла убить Чужого —

Убить  _ Бога _ . 

И тогда хаос в мире исчезнет.

Быть может, он прав?


	7. Билли, Чужой, и какого чёрта?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Диалог Билли и Чужого.

\-- Один и тот же сон

Каждую

Гребанную

Ночь. 

Сон,

После которого

Мой череп сверлит

Ужасная боль,

И тут являешься мне ты.

Зачем? 

Чего ты хочешь?

 

\-- Ты спрашиваешь, 

Чего хочу я?

А чего хочешь ты,

Женщина,

Которая носит на себе раны мира?

Твой сон,

Медленно умирающий Дауд --

Бездна поглощает вас обоих. 

Раз ты не хочешь мою метку,

Я верну тебе то, что ты потеряла.

 

— От слов черноглазого ублюдка

Возникает больше вопросов.

Он забрал руку,

Глаз,

И теперь у меня есть силы,

Которые меня пугают. 

Я ничего не понимаю.

Нужно найти ответы.


	8. «Я мог бы умереть уже сто тысяч раз...»

Я мог бы умереть 

Уже сто тысяч раз

Но вот я здесь - 

На корабле, с виски в руке, больной.

Как много пережили мы с тобой.

Как много убивали.

Я знал, что ты предашь меня,

И не держу на тебя зла. 

Спасибо, что нашла меня

Спустя столько времени.

Я горжусь тобой.

Покончи с черноглазым. 


	9. Прощай, старик

Пламя огня пожирает корабль

Вместе с телом твоим.

Падает пепел вокруг.

Бездна забрала тебя.

Навсегда.

Но память о тебе живёт во мне.

Прощай, старик.

Ты заслужил покой. 

Я закончу то, что начал ты

Любой ценой.


	10. Бездна. Последнее прощание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Диалог между Билли и Даудом в Бездне.

\-- Сколько я тут пробыл? 

Не помню. 

Билли? Это ты?

Помнишь,

Как ненавидела меня?

А сейчас ты здесь. 

Проследовала за мной,

Прямиком в Бездну. 

Чтобы покончить

С черноглазым ублюдком.

Чего ты ждёшь?

 

\-- А может, можно по-другому? 

Не убивать.

Дать ему шанс. 

Такой же шанс,

Какой ты дал мне,

Пятнадцать лет назад.

Шанс жить гораздо лучшей жизнью.

Метка на твой руке -

Имя Чужого. 

Ты можешь прочесть его.

Ты можешь дать ему свободу.

 

\-- Посмотри, что он сделал с нами.

Мы стали монстрами. Он знал.

Убей его. Ты здесь за этим.

 

\-- Он был таким, как я.

Ребёнком,

Пытающимся выжить.

Ты спас меня. А он пал жертвой сектантов.

Ты думаешь, он этого хотел? 

Быть всевидящим Богом?

Нет.

Он хотел нормальной жизни,

И у него есть шанс

Получить её.

 

\--  Возможно, ты права.

Я всегда знал, что ты будешь лучше меня,

Если дать тебе шанс

Жить лучше.

Прощание — редкая вещь

В этом жестоком мире.

Я сделаю то, что ты просишь.

Я дам шанс ему.

Но больше мы с тобой не увидимся.

Прощай,

И помни обо мне. 


	11. Заключение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, события The Veiled Terror.

Чужого больше нет.

Мир рушится.

Везде разломы Бездны.

Сошедшие с ума смотрители.

Я должна выяснить

В чём дело,

Должна это остановить,

Пока всё не полетело к чёрту.

Эмили уехала. 

Натурфилософам плевать,

А Дауд мёртв.

Никто мне не поможет

Кроме самой себя. 


End file.
